


Crossing Blades

by Meekorin



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ilikethat, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!raiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Armstrong, Raiden would never expect to get Sam, who should be dead, as his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Raiden who loves Rosemarie. And I'm very happy he's with her and having a child.  
> BUT the burning Fujoshi inside of me loves it even more when he's with Sam. (in another world...somehow)
> 
> Short (I hope so) story about a partnership between SamuRaiden !

Raiden's body was shaking like crazy as he held the blood red blade in his hands and looked at the ground, seeing the dead body of Armstrong. He knew If Wolf hadn't come in the right moment, it would be Raiden, laying on the ground, crushed to death. 

The ninjacyborg wanted to look for the KI, wondering If the canine was alright but there was no power left in any of his parts. He was gasping and panting for air, falling onto one of his knees to gain some breath again while everything around him was bruning.

Knowing he needed to get out of there, he scanned the area for Wolf but his vision got cloudy. And since his scanner had been ripped of his face, he couldn't even use his special vision. "Shit." Raiden cursed and shook his head qiockly. "I came this far dammit." How was he suppose to even walk? As he was searching desperately with his eyes, almost crawling on the ground, he heart a low snicker behind him.

His mind screamed alarm and he groaned in annoyance. That can't be true, he thought. His grip around the hilt of the sword tightened, ready to attack again but as soon as he turned arouond and saw the face, his angry expression dropped.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." 

Right before his eyes was standing Samuel Rodriguez, the bastard of a swordsman he killed hours ago. The big gaping wound on his chest was the proof. The brazillian smirked while being out of breath. "Found you." 

Raiden growled inwardly, and stood up on shaky legs. Was he going to kill him? But how could this be? The silver haired man was in no condition to to even walk, so this was going to be his end. He was completely defensless. "Damn, you took a fine pasting from that bastard."  
Sam grinned, walking up to him slowly. "I have to admit, even If you killed me, I guess Armstrong's punches made bigger damage." That accent again, Raiden thought he would never hear again. A murky grey eye stared at him with disbelief. 

"How can this be? Why are you still alive?" He growled trying to take some steps back. "Don't tell you got nanomachines as well inside your body." The other male let out a short laugh. "I'm not like you, that building me up like some kind of Lego would make me come back alive. Actually, your friends had the idea of waking me up. Wonder of technology."  
Raiden furrowed his brows. Did Kevin or the Doc actually had the time and the nerve to rescue this guy after Raiden had to go through such a hassle to kill him? Why would they do that? Sam titled his head and pointed at his sword that was still in Raiden's hands. "Spared your life again."

The cyborg remembered the recording Wolf played as he came back for help. "And now you want revenge huh?" He said, throwing the blade towards the man. He sunk to his knees, arms hanging leisurely on his sides. "Do it quickly. I can't even stand anymore."

The dark haired male shook his head as something exploded behind him. "That's not the deal, Jack. I'm here to take you with me to the basement. I owe you a lot." Raiden got more confius. "what are you on?" He panted. 

At this moment,Wolf came around the corner, stumbling towards them. "He's correct, Raiden.Explanation will follow once we're safe. Sam is going to carry you back." The silver haired male was glad that Wolf still functioned but still, what was that all about? Some kind of abad joke or a conspiracy between Wolf and Sam towards him? 

He had no other option but to trust the carnivore. After all, he was not afraid of death, If Sam were to kill him. He saw how the brazillian male came closer after after putting his sword aside. He came up to him with a small grin. That freaking grin made Raiden's blood boil everytime. That guy was alaways smirking, as if he was mocking him.  
Observing how Sam knelt down to him, grabbing him unde rhis knees and behind his back, he picke dhim up bridal style. It felt weird being carried by his enemy, Raiden thought. He looked at him warily, waited for any sudden movement to get killed but nothing happend. 

Only that damned smirk was there on his face. Even Wolf was walking peacefully beside them. "Now now, you don't have to shoot daggers with your eyes. I'm saving your ass right now. You should be grateful."

"Tch." Raiden snorted. "Hours ago you wanted to kill me, which didn't occured. Now you're alive again and I don't know what you're planning. So why in the high heavens are you carrying me instead of sending me to the dead at least?"

"Don't worry, we're going to have a nice long chat later. Now rest."  
His grey eye scanned the face above him but couldn't read it until Sam carried him to another airplane. "You came with a...second one? Did I miss something?" His opponent just shrugged his shoulders. "That's how life is. In one moment you're dead, and in the other you're alive, rethinking your actions and becoming your opponent's partner."

"What?!" Raiden cried out in pain as Sam place dhim on the seat while Wolf jumoed behind him. This was getting crazier with each minute. He heard Boris calling him but couldn't answer as the view got more blurry. He heart pieces of a conversation between the Doc and Sam but had no idea what they were actually talking about.  
His senses were saying goddbye to him as he closed his eyes and passed out.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's currently 2 am in the morning....sorry if you find some gramatical errors ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a strong desire to see those two in action....if you know what I mean  
> and what I mean, is more FANART there isn't enough D:

Heavy eyes opened slowly, blinked and tried to accustomize to the bright light. Raiden swallowed the ache in his throat and squeezed his eye slightly. For the love of god, what happened? He remembered killing Armstrong and after that, Sam appeared. What a crazy dream, Raiden thought and snickered at himself.  
He sat up slowly and felt immediately a soft touch on his hest. "Courtney." He smiled weakly. "Good to see you." The young blonde woman was siting on a achair right next to him with an Ipad in her hand. "Good to have you back with us." She said with pure honesty in her voice. 

"That was really a tough fight. You took a lot of damage, so how do you feel?" She looked at the display ad checked the results. "I think I'm ok, but my head is somehow messed up." I guess it has been crashed against the ground too many times I dreamed crazy stuff."  
Courtney laughed quietly. "How is that?" Raiden sighed and closed his eye again. "I dreamed that my enemy came to rescue me out of the fire and than Wolf told me-" He opened his eye again, shocked. "Wait, how did I come here?" 

He asked with panic in his voice which let the display blink. The blonde pushed up her glasses and pressed her lips together. "Well...you have been somewhat uhm picked up. Look, there is a lot to explain so you should see for yourself."

The silver haired man furrowed his brows. Does this mean...? He sat up properly and straightened his aching body, patting the woman on her shoulder and walked outside the room as if he was in trance. He was at his basement, the Maverick Security Consulting but since when?  
"Even if you're a perfect manifcatured mechanism, you're still human enough to need a 2 weeks reitre sleep. Somehwat calming." The german Doctor joked as he moved towards Raiden, shaking his hand. "I'm happy having you in one piece again."

Raiden blinked at him. "I slept...14 days? Dammit, did Armstrong put something into his punches?" He was surprised at feeling the touch of another human being again. Did the doc unscrewed something on his body? He felt as if his senses had been sharpened.   
"I've analyzed the Senator's attacks and it seemed that he passed some splits of his nanomachines into your body as he punched you. This explains your physical reaction."   
"Means?" 

"Your body averted the intruder in your system which costed you a lot of energy to spit out every split. But you've made it, Raiden! You've cleaned yourself!" The Doc sounded as if he found a groundbreaking research. "Uh that's good to know, so my body wasn't ready to accept those nano particles?"  
"Exactly. We've come to the conclusion that those particles have been poisened or else you should not have difficulties by accepting them. If they haven't been changed, you could have accept them to your body and use them...but well we're not that far."

Raiden ran a hand through his spikes and wondered when the Doc would like to make new expemirents on his body. "I see, but Doc I guess you owe me an explanataion. Have I gone insane or did you really revive Sam?"

The old man's eyes widened in excitement. "Correct! After you left Sam and went after the Senator, my radar contacted me that Mr. Rodriguez still showed weak vital signs. Since he isn't a cyborg, it was actually harder to jazz him up." He rubbed his temple. "I ordered Wolf Blade to give him an emergency injection which was supposed to be fo you."  
Raiden raised a thin eyebrow but stayed quietly, waiting patiently. "Wolf Blade send me the data that was on Sam's sword and I got the idea that maybe he actions has been somwhat manipulated and that he could actually be useful for our team."

The cyborg furrowed his brows again. "You just revived an enemy for the simple and naive thought that he could us?" He shook his head firmly. "Doc, by all respect! After being convinced that this bastard is just another insane killer, I had and still have enough reasons to kill him!"  
That guy seemed to be really proud of his actions, but Raiden thought he made a big mistake. "It was my responsibility and my order to slaughter that guy! Even Wolf was unsure of his motives so how can he be a good guy or help us in any way?!" 

After the entire hassle of killing that Samurai and being convinced by Wolf that this guy was just another enemy, this one was alive again. "Easy there, blondie." No need to be like that, well not anymore." He heard the specific accent behind him an turned around. "After all, we're partners now."  
Sam smirked as he crossed his arms before his chest. There it was again. That freaking grin he saw everytime. Raiden growled inwardly which sounded like an angry cat on the outside. He wanted to activate his cyborg eye but nothing happened as he scanned the Samurai.

This one immedieately spread out his arms for presentation his entire body. That guy wore a simple white tank top and some khaki pants. If he hadn't a cyborg arm one could say he was an ordinary soldier. Besides, he didn't have his sword on his side and due to his behaviour he wasn't up for a fight.   
"Found something interesting?" He asked as his lips curled into a smug smile. "Nothing at all." Raiden answered stiffly. "That doesn't go for me." Sam chirped as he looked up and won Raiden's body. What was there to stare, he thought and threw a glare at the Doc that asked for another explanation. "Oh you see, because of your recovery, we took off your metal gear."

Suddenly, Raiden felt strange seeing himself in the mirror without his metallic costume. He had been shirtless and wore black pants as he looked directly at the serial number on his chest. Only his arms were made of steel since they have been chopped of several times. And now even his eye thanks to that bastard. His torso had been bandaged and still hurt, he had to admit.

Mustering his jaw he drew the line from the corner of his mouth to the end of his jaw. Raiden thought, his mouth looked like that of an crocodile when it's closed. Sam observed him quietly, taking in every movement.  
Without the entire gear, he felt so light and....more human?

"Come with me bonito." Sam smiled. "We have a lot to talk about." Raiden snapped out of his thoughts and shot a glare at him. There was nothing else to do, so he simply followed him. They went to cafeteria of the basement. What a strange place to talk an ex-enemy.  
They sat down across each other and stared into each other's eyes for some minutes. "Really, no need to look like that. Seriousely you have to loosen up." The cyborg held his stare and crossed his arms before his chest. 

Sam sighed. "It was confusing to me as well and trust me, I thought I was really dead Being brought back to life surely is a strange thing."  
"you should have stay dead." Raiden hissed.   
"Ouch!" His opponent made a pout. "Anyways, I believe you heard the message on my blade, right?" The silver haired male nodded slowly. "Yes I did. It kinda surprised me. Hearing you talk about something like a project and that I gave you something new to think about. However, I thought I have made myself clear when I said, I have enough reasons to kill you. "

The bruenette titled his head slighlty. "And you don't even know me. Well...I never said anything about myself but in contrast, I know a lot about you."   
"So?" Raiden growled lightly. Was he a spy or something? In those 14 day she had been sleeping, Sam must have settle back in this basement. As he was thinking, he had no information about this man. He only knew his name, who he was working for and that he was an excellent swordsman. But honestly, he had no time to search informaiton about the dead. 

"Why don't you give me the chance to show you who I really am? Give me the time to explain myself and in the end, you can decide wherever you still want to kill me. After all, you approved that you're standing over me."  
As the man spoke, he put his chin on his hands an looked strongly into Raiden's eye. Well it was true, Raiden was able to do the same again and now, he even would have more time to deal with that man. 

Even if things were strange, he would not kill this man out of pure anger or vengeance. He was a man of justice and this justice must have to be judged first. "Fine. Prove that you're not like the rest of those insane maniacs." Raiden was about to stand up when Sam gripped him by his arm. He cut off the brazillian man. "Make one wrong move in this basement and I'll send you back to the others." He moved his finger and pointed at him. 

Sam immediately took his hand and held it firmly. "You won't regret it, pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait to write the "good! part ;)  
> also, thank you for the kudos *_*
> 
> ps. there will be more pervy situations....


	3. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know...I love the sexual tnesion between them...

Raiden sighed out loud as he stirred up his coffee. A sign for every human being to understand that he or she should shut up already. However, the german Doc wasn't a normal human being. It surely was strange, taking things orally again, now that he got his jaw back. But that wasn't the reason why he sighed.

The Doc asked him this morning to come to his office and was explaining for almost 2 hours until now what kind of experiments he wanted to do on Raiden's body.The geezer was so excited that he just didn't know where he should begin! 

The cyborg ninja however listened only with one ear while his mind wandered. Usually, he hated the word 'experiment' since the patriots once captured him and did all kind of stuff to him. But he knew the Doc wouldn't harm him. And now that the senator was dead, Raiden's mission was complete. For now.  
He now had something like vacation as one could say. He didn't have a plan on what to do, besides healing his wounds. The events had gone head over heels and the way he came back to the basement with Sam was overwhelming. 

His tired eyes blinked at the screen while the Doc continued. His mind was on the brazilian that was feeling all too well at Maverick, as he saw him this morning.  
That stupid grin greeted the silver haired man with a "Good morning, bonito." Raiden just grumbled a firm "Mornin'" and rushed past him directly to the Doc's office. What a hassle, he thought and placed his head in his hand, running his fingers through his hair with the other one.  
Knowing that Sam was a brilliant swordsman made it logical to hire him but due to his past, Raiden could kill him over and over again. That guy joined Maverick, on his own? Why should he belong in here? He was another mass murder just like the others.

"Raiden?" The cyborg ninja blinked at the Doc. "I can sense you're having troubles with adapting   
Mr. Rordiguez." The german doctor put his hands behind his back after shoving a small ipad towards Raiden.   
"If It calms your thoughts, you can read some data I've collected about him here. Trust me, it isn't that bad. Maverick wouldn't hire aynone who were a threat to the company internally, you see."

Raiden looked at the ipad and took it in his hands. "Of course." He mumbled, nodding to himself. There were many companies with flaws in their system and hiring the wrong people was mostly the main cause. People that were dependable and loyal soldiers that would sooner or later got a crack in their brains and run riot for not bearing the truth.  
He held the ipad in his hand and looked at the Doc. "Whose idea was it to take him in?" The other male took his time to answer as he avoid looking in that eye. "To be honest, it was Wolf who send us his data from his sword. Adding this to the dicy situation you were in, we acted visceral." 

"As the last hope?"   
"You could say so."

Their gaze met. That's when Raiden furrowed his brows. "Does this mean...I was rescued by a killer..." He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "With this, and my own intuition, I will pass judgement on him. And Doc," He moved his head up. "I'm not holding myself back If I'll discover he's a threat."  
The old man raised his finger up to say something but closed his mouth. He knew, he couldn't stop an enranged cyborg. Only if he had a remote control to bring him to a halt. But that would go against his moral, to control a close friend. 

"Just don't make any fast conclusion." He answered after a while. "We're here too, you know." The silver haired male nodded quickly. "Of course, that's why I'm so worried! I'm here to protect you from this guy."

They stared at each other before the german male sighed. Raiden could tell there were kinds of thoughts running through his head but he just wasn't in the mood to go any further. The cyborg sighed through his nose and straightened his posure. Coughing slightly, he took the ipad from the desk.  
"I'll give him a chance, cautiousely. I'm sorry Doc." He turned around. "I'll be in touch with you when I'm ready." With that, he waved at the german male and walked out. PLaying with the ipad in his hand wished that he could make sense of the braizilian guy.

Even if he had no expectations, he was thrilled looking inside. As he he walked around the corner, he pumped into someone and let the ipad fall out of his hand. Speaking of th devil. "Well if that isn't my new partner." Sam grinned widely. Raiden's mouth however twitched sarcastically.  
He was about to bow down and pick it up but Sam was faster. "Let me help you, since you're injuries won't allow you to even bent down." The cyborg took the ipad out of the man's hand. "I'm not a frail geezer, nor an old combat veteran that has to be put to bed." He hissed.

Sam immediately raised his hands before himself. "Woah there killer-machine, I didn't mean it like that!" The shorter male groaned , almost crushing the ipad in his hand as he pressed his chest against the other man.

"You're really bad at word choice." Raiden felt somehow offended after hearing the nickname he got. "If I'm a killer-machine, than tell me what are you?" He let his cyborg eye gleam and scanned his ex-opponent. If this dork was supposed to be his partner, Raiden would prefer having Courtney at her bad days as his partner. And that meant something.   
Sam was still smirking as he looked down at the silver haired man. "If I would tell you as who I am viewing myself, you wouldn't believe me. In your eyes, I'm just another insane murderer." He inhaled deeply, giving more pressure to where their bodies were connected. 

He heard Raiden chuckling deeply. "And you're right." Sam made a pout and titled his head while holding the death glare that came from below. "Is there any chance to give you a new impression of me?" The honesty in the brzilian's tone caught Raiden off guard.

"I know I know, our first encounter wasn't very smooth, hm?" His dark brown eyes looked at Raiden's covered eye. That eye he slashed with his blade. Something like a souvenir which llet him smile softly. Raiden's glare came back in an instant and he was about to let him hear some pieces of his rage but suddenly, he found a warm hand on his cheek.  
The silence between them didn't hold long as Raiden pressed himself against the male, waking him up from his thoughts. "Don't get in my way until my head is clear again." He groaned, ignoring the hand that confused him. "I killed you once and belive me, I will not hesitate to kill you again."

He let go off the surprised male, gave him another death glare and turned around. However, he didn't go far as Sam grabbed his free hand. This time, Raiden reacted and turned around quickly to slapp his hand away and grabbed the tanned neck.

"And stop with that stuff." He huffed angrily. "I have no idea what you're up to and it's starting to piss me off." Sam held his stare without any expression. "Than I guess, I have to show it you with force." At the last word, Raiden snapped and threw the man through the wall, startling the workers that were behind it.  
The alarm went on and people came rushing to them from every side. Sam coughed and laughed at the same time, rubbing his neck. "Ouch, bonito that hurt." The cyborg put the ipad in his pants and let his knuckled click as he came closer to the laying man. "I can make it hurt even more."

"You really want to start a turmoil in your own company?" Sam sat up an looked at him not showing any fear. He is mocking me, Raiden groaned inwardly. I'm going to beat up that smile and shove it up his ass!

He stepped closer, fury in his eyes as someone positioned himself before him. "Courtney..." He mumbled and took a step back. "What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms before her chest. "I was about to give Mr. Rodriguez a warm welcome." Raiden answered.

Courtney tipped her long fingers on her arm and gave him a scolding look like only a mother could do. "Really?" She turned around to look at Sam and gave him the same stare. "You shouldn't enrage him like that. And besides..." She furrowed her brows. "Weren't you two send to Boris' office? He's still waiting!"  
She picked Sam's ear and let him stand up with a wine. With her other hand, she pinched Raiden's cheek and pushed them out of the hallway while railing against them. "If you want to fight that badly, than do it in the combat hall but not HERE!"

She shoved them into Bori's office and turned around. Both were silent after the woman's words. They stared ahead of them, rubbing ear and cheek. She really must have a bad day, Raiden thought, looking at Sam who stared at the ground. 

Actually, Raiden wanted to go back to his room, lay down and take a look at the datas and here he was, standing next to the man that got on his nerves. Boris came around a corner, huffing and puffing. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?" He asked and wiped the sweat of his forhead.  
"I thought there was a bomb inside the building!" He shook his head and looked at Raiden. "Would you like me to talk to the Doc? Maybe he could put you on the line and limit your powers. " The cyborg put his hands on his hips, ignoring the quiet snicker from Sam.

"You wouldn't dare." He said calmy but Boris only raised an eyebrow and shook his head again. "Okay, now that you're two are here, I wanted to make a routine iteration to test your physical ability."

"We were just warming up." Sam laughed which made Raiden growl. That would be a long and awful day. They walked after Boris a long and narrow hallway that made of steel in silence. Every now and then their shoulders touched because neither of them wanted to walk in front of the other.   
"To your information, you two will be send next week for a small mission to the underground of the city to look after a serialkiller."

Raiden gave Sam a look who knew what he was thinking. He wanted to make a snide remark but kept quiet. Sam could sense that. Knowing that he messed up a lot of things, he needed a plan to soothe the ninja. But how? Rubbing the back of his neck, Raiden startled as he was expecting a punch or something.

"Tch." He made and walked through the door right behind Boris. Sam just sighed. This would be harder than he thought. They entered a giant hall with all kinds of apparatuses of training. While Boris walked up the stairs that were right to the entrance, he told them to stand were they were.  
"I'll be playing the 2 hour exercise now, make yourself ready."

Raiden stood already in combar position while Sam just looked at him. He had no idea what was about to come and had to observe the other male who wasn't in the mood for explanation. As the technical voice told them wha to do, Sam was pondering on how to approach his new partner.  
"What I said earlier," He jumped over a rolling barrel. "I mean it." Raiden who was ahead of him, looked over his shoulder, uncertain of what to reply. He used his ninja-run to make a greater gap between them which let Sam sigh through his nose.

Maybe force was really the right thing to use here. He inhaled deeply and becam to run like the devil was behind him, catching up to the silver haired male with no problem. "That thing in your pocket," He tried again and pointed to Raiden's pants. "There is a lot of history about me. Maybe you'll learn something."   
Both ducked as a flying tree bole was about to send them back to the start line. Raiden heard him chuckled and his eyes went wide as Sam hoold up another small ipad. "I know I will. After all, I have one about you too."

The ninja's jaw fell down and he wasn't able to dodge the next tree bole. With a loud groan he flew into touch. "Oops." Sam ducked at the right moment and ran after his partner. He knelt down to see if he was ok.

Raiden stared at the ceiling and covered his eye. "I can't belive that." He said in a defeated tone, not really caring about his injuries. Of course he wouldn't be very happy about the fact that Sam would get an ipad about him aswell. The samurai watched him and held his hand out to him. "Just give it a try, Jack." He said and waited patiently.

Raiden looked at him, taking the hand and letting the other man pulling him up. He rubbed his temple and groaned. He wondered who came up with this magnificant idea to give Sam this ipad with all the notes about him without even asking him?

He bet it was Boris or the Doc. 

Sam still held his hand, firmly. "What do you say?" He really had something spare for him and would do anything to have a good relationship with this guy. Raiden just had no idea what Sam was thinking about him since the day he got defeated by him. 

"I say, I hope I don't regret it." Raiden said more to himself than to the brazilia swordsman. This one's face lit up. "Really?" He asked loudly and took the smaller male into a tight hug, surprising him. Raiden blinked several times, feeling like lightning had struck him so that he couldn't even push him away. Why he in the world was he so happy about that, he wondered. After Sam let go of him, he showed Raiden the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, leaving him speechless. He could do something like that? 

Raiden hoped he didn't make a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it could be that MAYBE I'm making Raiden a bit more sensitive to some kind of things ;)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos and GOMEN for my long absence!!

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow this chap is a bit short but it's only a little introduction. The real fun is going to follow ;)


End file.
